Trapped
by Scarletina
Summary: Stolen from the one he loves, and forced into silence... The hero of time has never dealt with anything like this before. Warnings for Lemon, Lime, Smut, and general naughtiness.


"Get outa my sight, stupid!"

The wind was snatched from Link's lungs as he was dropped on to the hard stone ground. Groose and his cronies had picked a good Groose knew Link would never dare cry out. Groose kicked the shuddering Blonde hard in the side, laughing to ambush him today. Safely hidden in the small tunnel from the academy's lower door to the training hall, and so close to prying ears,  
"Groose, he's not movin." Cawlin pointed out.  
"Yeh, and someone's gonna hear us laughing. Let's split." Stritch added. Groose simply grunted, taking care to step on Link's hand as he lead his two man gang away.

Nights like this were becoming all too frequent. At first Link had easily been able to avoid the bullies, but as the wing ceremony grew ever closer, the hulking red-haired freak had been constantly trying to injure him. Link curled up into a tight ball and tried to stem the flow of blood spouting from his nose, his blue eyes watering with pain. He questioned himself again why he told no one about these beatings.  
'Tell anyone, an' it'll be Zelda next!' Groose had growled a him. Link knew the coward would never lay a finger on the headmaster's daughter, but he found something about giving up, about descending to Groose's level abhorrent to him. He rejected it vehemently- he would never be seen to risk Zelda's safety -even if the threat was bullshit-, and he'd never be able to stand being branded as a coward.

With a low, throaty groan, he sat up and looked around. No one was in sight, thankfully. He took in a deep, long breath of the frozen night air, and let it out, his breath making condensation in the cold. His muscles ached and he was fairly sure there would be bruises on his face in the morning, something Groose usually tried to avoid so that he wouldn't be caught. Using the wall of the tunnel for support, he struggled to his feet and hobbled to the lower door of the academy, tugging on the handle.  
"Fuck," he whispered under his breath, scowling at the locked door. He looked up longingly at the warm light of the academy, his soft bed and the promise of sleep only minutes away...  
But what was he thinking? How could he return there, battered, bruised and covered in blood? He groaned and began to limp into the town. Tonight, for some reason, was a quiet night. There were none of the usual jellies or bats around, and all the cats were elsewhere, it seemed. Sighing and cold, Link slowly made his way down to the lake. He knew he was about to get a lot colder, but at least he would be clean. He looked out longingly over the night skies, and a thought occurred to him. He walked over to the edge of the jumping platform, whistled as quietly as he could, and resolved to wait until his loftwing as nearby before jumping. He wasn't sure he could stand the impact if he  
"Link?"  
'Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! What's she doing out this late?'  
"Link, what are you doing? You can't fly at night, it's suicide!"  
Link cringed and wiped the blood on his arm, tying to make sure it was covered by his sleeve. "O-oh, hey Zelda. I wasn't going to fly, just going to tidy his feathers. F-for the ceremony. You know."  
"At midnight?"  
"I couldn't sleep." he replied lamely.  
"Liar." she laughed softly. "Come on, I'll walk back to the academy with you." Link was sorely tempted.  
"Nah, I'm just gonna, erm, tidy him up. Make sure he's ready."  
"Link." she said, a little more firmly. At 17 years old, link was a good deal taller than his 16 year old best friend. He wasn't even looking at her, but still he quailed under her gaze. He turned, his head low, ashamed. "By the gods, link! What happened to you?!" she gasped. She rushed over, gently lifting his chin and inspecting him for wounds. "You were trying to hide this from me? Stupid, proud boy..." she scalds quietly. Link kept his eyes low, bitter and humiliated. Zelda sighed, putting one hand on his cheek. "What happened then? Did you slip?" she asked sarcastically.  
"Something like that." he replied, almost silent. This silenced her for a long moment.  
"...Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." she said softly. Link would have protested, but he could never say no to Zelda, never resist the pleasure of conforming to her wishes. She put her arm around his waist and helped him along, up the path to the academy.

"Zelda, we can't go in your room!" Link hissed as she lead him not towards the staircase, as he had expected, but towards her own room.  
"Sure we can! I go in your room all the time! And all the teachers are out at the Lumpy Pumpkin drinking tonight, anyway.." she rolls her eyes. Link frowned, almost cringing as she opened the door. "Go and sit down while I get some hot water and bandages and stuff." she sighs.  
"Wh-what?!"  
"Go and sit down on my bed! Gods, have you got feathers in your ears?"  
Link opened his mouth to retaliate, but she gently pushed him into the room and closed the door. Once again the blonde sighed deeply, looking around the room.

'The whole place smells like her...' he thought in wonderment, looking around from the pink drapes over her windows to her slightly messy bed-spread. He walked gingerly into the room; afraid he might step on something or disturb her space. Frowning slightly, he sat down on the bed, looking around. He could only recall being in Zelda's room once or twice. It wasn't nearly as spectacular or as scary as he'd imagined, and being truthful he rather enjoyed the smell that seemed to envelop him now. He looked over at her desk beside the wardrobe, smiling at a framed picture of the two of them with their loftwings.  
'I remember when- ...a-are those...'  
The bright blue colour on the floor had caught his eye, and upon further inspection, Link realised that he had indeed stumbled across a pair of Zelda's panties. He stared at them with wide eyes, unsure what to do. It took a massive amount of self-restraint to stay sat on the bed. How many wet dreams had Zelda been the star of now? Link didn't even bother to count. And here was his chance to actually bring some of it to reality. He appreciated the fact that he would likely never get into Zelda's pants, and he treasured their friendship.  
But a small part of him had always lusted for her, drooled over the thought of moaning gasps in the darkness and her long blonde hair in disarray. Link crossed his legs slightly and hoped to the gods that she wouldn't decide to check his legs for cuts. If the mere thought of it could cause a rise in him, he shuddered to think the pain sniffing at the pants across the room would bring. he bit his lip fighting the temptation. Once couldn't hurt... If Zelda was getting bandages and heating water, she'd be a few minutes...  
Without hesitating, Link stood up, grabbed the pants and stuffed them in his pocket before poking his head out of the door. He slowly went the rest of the way out, and peeked over the top of the balcony. Zelda was digging in the cupboard for bandages.  
"Pssst, Zelda?"  
"Hhm? What is it link?"  
"D'you need me to do anything?"  
"Like what? Just stay in the room. I'll be up in ten minutes."  
That was all he needed to know.  
"Kay, sorry." he replied, sneaking back into her room. He closed the door after himself, and leaned against it so he could hear Zelda if she was coming, and removed the worn pants from his pocket, almost trembling. Taking a view on it from another perspective, it was a perverted, sad and horrible thing to do, but Link was tired and sore and his pants were feeling far too tight. He held the dirty part to his nose and inhaled. The fragrance brought a shiver up his spine; sweet and sickly with a hint of salt, and a light amount of her perfume. He would struggle to hide the raging issue in his pants, now rock hard and seeping pre-cum. He clenched his teeth and sniffed again, a slight throaty moan escaping his lips as his erection ached and strained. He struggled against the impulse to slip his hands into his pants and pull one off quickly. In his feverish state, it wouldn't take long.  
"Okay Link, you still awake?" Zelda asked, pulling the door open.

Link jerked awake. His eyes opened again to only darkness, and hunger gnawed at his stomach. He groaned softly and lay his head down on the carpeted floor of the closet, trapped once more.

**Ooooh, cliffhanger! Wondering where our hero could really be? Stay tuned for more chapters soon! If you've got the time, please leave me a review- any feedback would be greatly appreciated, and positive feedback is even better. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
